Fateful Ecounter
by Kira the cat
Summary: Stiles gets his hands on a Fateful Ecounter Zoroark and gives it a very unique nickname. Twoshot, Sterek, emoStiles, protectiveDerek, sorta OOC, sorta AU.
1. Chapter 1

What's up all? Well this is the result of my breakup with my former boyfriend of five years. Sterek sorta angst. Specifically of the Pokemon variety. It's titled Fateful Encounter for a reason. Fateful Encounter Pokemon such as Celebi, Mew, Victini and Zoroark were what I was semi obsessing over a few weeks ago. Anyway, yeah so this is partly Pokemon inspired and the fact that I just broke up with my ex of five years. I don't feel like going into full details about it but it wasn't a nasty break I was just feeling like utter crap and this was the product. This is also my first Sterek fic and it is a two shot. Don't let the M rating fool you there will be yaoi in the second half. Anyway, this is mildly OOC as Stiles is a bit more emo than I wanted and Derek is a little more sappy. Also a touch AU as I left Boyd and Erica alive, Jackson stuck around, and Scott's an alpha in training. This is also before the start of Season 3 so there's no alpha pack.

* * *

"Lets see...level fifty. Species; Zoroark. 'Met at a fateful encounter.' Nature: Lonely. Ability: Copycat. Moveset: Shadow Claw, Giga Impact, Howl, Shadow Ball." Seventeen year old Stiles Stilinzki grinned widely as he waited in his faded blue jeep for his best friend Scott Mccall. He had finally managed to get his hands on a Fateful Encounter Zoroark in his copy of Pokèmon: Black Version. Said jeep was parked in front of the burned out home of Derek Hale. Stiles paused for a minute in his smiling as he tried to think of a name for his little digital dark wolf. After thinking it over he decides on a name and types it in, smiling like a loon before saving and turning off his 3DS and stashing it in the glove box as Scott emerged from the house. "All the wolfie business taken care of?" He asked, starting up the jeep.

"Yeah. No news for the summer. Derek just wants me to come by every now and then to train." Scott said.

"Awesome. So am I dropping you off at your place?" He asked. He wanted to play with his new Zoroark more but Scott didn't know about his devout addiction to what most called a "Kid's game" so he never told Scott he owned the game and he rarely let him come over when there weren't wolf related things involved.

"Just drop me off at the hospital. I'm gonna see my mom and then head home." He said.

After dropping Scott off, Stiles retrieved his coveted game and raced up the stairs as it loaded, grinning like a kid in a candy store when his save booted up in the Pokè Mart in Casteila City. He checked his party which consisted of a level 82 Samurott, a level 75 Zebstrika, a level 77 Darmanitan, his brand new Zoroark and a level 80 Reshiram. He decided to power level his newest teammate and headed into the grass to fight. He was so wrapped up in his game that by the time he had gotten his dark wolf to level 69, it was after one A.M.. He yawned and swivled around in his desk chair to get up when he noticed Derek standing in the corner of his room. Normally this wouldn't freak him out but it was after one and so he jumped in fear, his 3DS slipping from his fingers. Before he could even freak out, Derek caught the bright baby blue console and smirked at its owner.

"You still play Pokèmon?" He asked, the younger boy's cheeks turning red in embarrassment. Derek sat back on the bed and scanned the game. He clicked on the trainer's, whose name was Stiles, party and smirked more when his eyes fell on the event Pokèmon in the first slot. "Really? So I'm a Zoroark now?" Derek asked, making Stiles blush more.

"S-shut up! You're not the only person in the world named Derek you know." The human said in his defense.

"Oh so if I'm not the Derek your little friend here is named after then you won't mind if I reset this game?" The wolf teased.

"No don't! Please!" Derek held him back with one arm as he tried to grab his beloved game. Fear filled his eyes. He couldn't bear the thought of having to start over. He had gotten very attached to his Pokèmon, digital or not, and his heart would be crushed if something happened to them. "P-please Derek. Just give me my DS back. Please." He pleaded, knowing he was too weak to even fathom fighting off the wolf. While Derek enjoyed torturing Stiles, as the boy was human and knew he couldn't fight back, seeing his, play toy (?), so upset over a game tugged at his heart. With a sigh he gave the shorter brunette back the DS. His heart nearly broke as Stiles checked his party, saved, checked the Pokèmon twice more and saved again before hugging the DS to his chest, tears clinging to his eyes as he did. Was the boy that lonely and left out that he had to turn to virtual creatures for comfort? Derek felt like a jerk. He only messed around with Stiles. The threats were always in good fun. At least he thought they were. He never meant to make the boy cry.

"Hey, Stiles are you alright?" He asked gently, shocking the teen back into the real world where he rubbed furiously at his eyes and placed the DS somewhere safe.

"Y-yeah...I'm fine..." he said. "Just go home please." Deciding not to bother the boy anymore than he already had Derek nodded and left. As soon as he was gone, Stiles picked up his DS and shoved his Zoroark into the deepest PC box before saving.

0o0o0o0o0o

Three and a half weeks had passed since the incident and Stiles avoided Derek and using his Zoroark like the plague. He didn't want to think about losing the only other friends he had since everyone else aside from Scott hated his guts. And even then Scott was rarely around to be of any comfort. So it was just Stiles and his Pokèmon. Not that it made any difference It had always been Stiles and his Pokèmon. His dad was the Sheriff and his mom had died when he was young. He should have been used to being alone. A few tears slipped down his cheeks. He hated being alone. He wanted what everyone else had. He wanted what Scott had wether or not he admitted it. He wanted a pack. More tears slid free until he was fully sobbing and unaware that Derek had climbed into his room until the older man was gently trying to calm him. Immediately Stiles wiped at his eyes and tried to put on a straight face but Derek sawright through it. The older wolf gently wiped away the tears and forced Stiles to sit the DS down on the desk before lifting him up like a child and carrying him over to the bed.

"Derek, wha?" Derek gently shushed him, and kissed him softly.

"I'm sorry." The wolf said gently. Stiles blushed a bit. Derek was never this gentle or nice to him. In fact as far as he knew Derek took great pleasure in causing him pain and misery.

"What do you have to be sorry about?" He asked. "Its not like you did anything." Derek sighed.

"You and I both know that's not true Stiles." He said firmly. Stiles looked away. Great, not only did Derek now know he loved Pokèmon like a seven year old, he knew he cried like a baby when he was alone.

"Is there a real reason you're here? Aside from making fun of me some more?" He asked, bitterly. "Maybe you wanna threaten to rip my throat out or tell everyone I play Pokèmon? Or that I begged you not to do anything to my game? As if you already didn't." Derek felt his heart sink.

"Stiles I didn't tell anyone that." He said. Stiles simply scoffed in disbelief.

"Whatever you say Derek. Why don't you go bug Scott? At least he can be of use to you."

"I came to see you Stiles, why is that so hard for you to understand?" He asked.

"Yeah right! You and I both know you want nothing to do with me!" Stiles yelled, feeling bold. He didn't care that Derek could kick his ass all up and down Beacon Hills, he just wanted the wolf to go away. "You hate me just like everyone else does." He spat. Derek was in shock. Did he really feel like that?

"Stiles-"

"Derek just go away."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Another two weeks went by before Stiles could even look at his Zoroark. And even then he never sent it into battle. It was like a blow to his heart every time he saw it but he couldn't bear to release it. So he stuffed it back into its PC box. He hadn't seen much of Derek, which was more a curse than a blessing to him, and that only served to further depress the seventeen year old. He put on a happy face for Scott though, despite the internal pain he felt inside. He didn't want to burden his only friend with his troubles for fear even Scott might turn on him. But when he was alone, that's when the pain seeped out through the gaping hole that used to be his heart. The only thing that helped him cope was crushing every trainer in the Unova region and even then that didn't fully heal him. Real or not he knew his Pokèmon loved him, but their love wasn't enough. He wanted the love of one person, but that love would never come. Stiles had stayed up late, power leveling a shiny team to crush the Unova Elite Four with when he heard his window slide up. He turned and his eyes widened in shock.

"Derek? What are you doing here? Do you realize its nearly two in the morning?" He asked the alpha.

"Honestly, I should be asking you the same thing." He said, brushing himself off after climbing into the room. He frowned a little when he could see Stiles' party, lacking one Pokèmon. "What happened to your Zoroark?" He asked. Stiles quickly closed the top of his DS and looked away.

"Why do you care?" He asked back. Derek frowned more.

"Stiles." Before he could continue, the shorter brunette stood up.

"No seriously, since when did you give a damn about me? You're always threatening to kill me, you never listen to me, hell you don't even like me!" He said. He gave a bitter laugh. "You're just like everyone else."

Derek sighed. "Stiles look. I don't hate you." He said. Stiles simply scoffed. "I'm serious. What do I have to do to prove that to you?" Stiles just stayed silent. Even if Derek cared about him there was only one way for him to care, and it wasn't the way Stiles wanted or needed him to. The alpha growled, the silence was killing him and it was clear Stiles needed something. He grabbed the boy by his arms and forced him to look at him, brown eyes searching empty, hurt filled hazel orbs.

"What do you want me to do Stiles?" He asked again, his voice so soft and gentle it felt like the smoothest silk to Stiles' ears.

"I want you to kiss me." He whispered softly, but loud enough for Derek to hear. Without hesitation, the alpha lowered his lips to Stiles', moaning softly at how plump and full they were. He pulled away from the blushing human and kissed him gently on the forehead, cupping his face in his strong, warm hands. Stiles felt like he could die from happiness right then and there. If he was dreaming he did not want to wake up. But he wasn't. He was awake. With Derek Hale, the werewolf who threatened him with bodily harm and broke into his house on a daily basis. He had just been kissed by the man who appeared to him and Scott out of nowhere that fateful winter day a year and a half ago. "Met at a Fateful Encounter." Derek murmured against his forehead. Stiles blushed harder, that was the reason he named his Zoroark Derek. Like their real world counter parts, they too met at a fateful encounter. It was like they were meant to be as well. Derek smiled and tilted his fragile little human's face up. "I'm sorry." He said softly. "You don't have to feel alone anymore. I will always be here for you. Real world or otherwise." And for the first time in what felt like forever, Stiles cried, not tears of pain or loneliness, but tears of happiness and love. "I love you Stiles. And I'm never going to leave your side. I'm yours until you let me go."

0o0o0o0o0

A week later Stiles was back to the happy, sarcastic loon everyone knew and most hated. Except for Derek and Scott. When the pair told the alpha in training about their newfound relationship and Stiles confesses his love of Pokèmon, Scott practically exploded in joy. He had a suspicion Stiles wasn't quite himself not to mention he wasn't the best at hiding things and he kept forgetting Scott now had superhuman hearing and if he wanted to he could listen to him play Pokèmon all night long. Aside from that he was happy that they were happy. Derek had even gone out and bought a 3DS of his own with a copy of Pokèmon: White Version. When he wasn't busy chewing Erica out or training Boyd and Isaac, he played the game with Stiles' help. He even managed to get his hands on a rare Pokèmon; a Fateful Encounter Victini.

"Alright, level fourty, Species: Victini, 'Met at a Fateful Encounter', Nature: Quirky, Ability: Victory Star, Moveset: V-create, Fusion Flare, Fusion Bolt, and Searing Shot." Derek read off the screen.

"Got a name for him?" Stiles asked.

"Of course I do." The alpha scoffed, typing in the name and smirking at his boyfriend.

"You...named it after me?" He asked.

"Well its only fair, you named your Fateful Encounter Pokèmon after me." He said. Stiles hugged him.

"Thanks Derek."

"Any time Stiles." The human pecked the wolf on the cheek before proceeding to utterly thrash the wolf in a WiFi battle.

* * *

End of part one. Part two has the lemon. I hope you liked this so far. I had some fun writing it and I got a little sad because I was making Stiles sad.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again everyone. I just wanna thank all who read for even looking at this fic and MistSpade for faving. I'm just getting back into writing and thought "why not start with a Sterek fic?" enough of my ranting. Here's part two. And yes. Murring is a sound. It's a sorta purr most foxes and wolves make. I'm a furry I know this stuff. There's knotting in this lemon. Surprizingly my first experiment with it.

* * *

"Oh! Beat you again Derek." Stiles snickered as he, yet again, demolished his alpha in a round of Pokemon. Derek growled a little. He used to be so good at Pokemon.

"I want a rematch. One on one. Your Zoroark versus my Victini." he said. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"You've been stuffing me with all the Rare Candies you could hack in there. I'm totally gonna crush you with you." he said, picking up a chocolate chip cookie and feeding it to Derek as the two lay side by side in his bed. "You've turned me into a plump little fire and psychic, which I totally am not, type with terrible EV and IV stats." Derek raised an eyebrow.

"What? I do my research on this kind of stuff when I'm not helping you and the puppies."

"Whatever, just set up another battle."

Stiles sighed and did as his alpha asked. He loved that Derek was making an effort to be a good boyfriend despite having to constantly babysit Jackson and keep Boyd and Erica from ripping the omega to shreds. Not that Stiles would mind if they did. He didn't really like Jackson either way. After getting the battle set up, Stiles proceeded to utterly destroy Derek, yet again. "Alright. I give. That's it. I'm done for the night." Derek said, turning off his DS and setting it down on the bed in favor of snuggling his fragile little human while Stiles continued to play. He stuck his nose in the crook of Stiles' neck and took a deep inhale. To most people Stiles probably smelled like Axe or Old Spice. But to Derek, he smelled spicy like cinnamon and sorta sweet like rich, dark chocolate. He murred a little, a noise Stiles liked over his usual growling, and licked at one of the boy's many moles. Stiles shivered a bit and tilted his head back to give Derek a bit more room while trying to keep his eyes on the screen.

"Derek..." Stiles sighed. The older male tightened his grip a bit, nipping a little at the mole he licked, murring harder at the gasp of pleasure Stiles let out. Turns out he loved to be nibbled at as Derek discovered during one of their make out sessions a few weeks ago. Suddenly, Stiles jumped up, causing Derek to fall off the bed and unceremoniously onto his ass.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked.

"Shiny! It's a fucking shiny Riolu!" Stiles all but squealed. Derek quickly forgot about being ejected forcefully from the bed and got back up. Even he could appreciate a shiny Pokemon especially one as rare as Lucario's pre-evolution.

"Hurry up and catch the damn thing!" Derek shouted.

"I can't! All my Pokemon are too high leveled!"

"Just toss Ultra Balls at it! Don't let it get away!" Stiles just groaned and started lobbing whatever balls were in his bag at the stubborn jackle pup. Soon, Stiles was down to his last Ultra Ball and a bunch of PokeBalls he didn't remember even buying and knew wouldn't work. Putting all his faith in his less than good luck and praying to every deity and god, Arceus included, he tossed the ball. It shook once, twice, three times. Click. Derek's jaw dropped and Stiles did a victory dance and cheered.

"My first shiny ever!" he yelled happily. He and Derek stared at the black and yellow furred puppy Pokemon in awe.

"What are you going to name him?" Derek asked.

"Her. It's a girl. It's a_ girl_?! I found a _shiny, female_ Riolu?!"

"Name her will you?" he sighed.

"Okay okay. Um...Oh, I know." He smiled a bit as he typed in the name.

"Becca?" Derek asked. Stiles just nodded.

"My mom's name was Rebecca. Becca was my dad's nickname for her." he said. "She was the one who got me hooked on Pokemon. I used to have all 150 cards and Red and Blue versions. When she died...I got rid of everything. I wouldn't touch a Pokemon game or even watch the show on Saturdays with Scott." he shook his head a bit. "But yeah. Her name is Becca." Derek smiled a bit and kissed Stiles after he saved the game. "Derek...what are you doing?" he asked as the alpha laid him down a bit. Derek simply growled a little. "Derek..."

"Stiles hush..." he shushed. He managed to get Stiles to set the DS aside and distract him from the colorful world that always seemed to have his human's attention. Stiles sucked in a deep woosh of air as derek started mouthing his neck, just running the tips of blunt canines over his pulse that seemed to start racing faster than the speed of sound.

"Derek..." he moaned a bit. Lust glazed chestnut brown eyes gazed up. "P-pants...off...now..." Derek chuckled. Stiles could be so impatient. Still, he complied and slowly unlooped Stiles' belt, getting a frustrated moan and tiny, at least by his hands, fingers trying and failing to unclasp the button of his dark blue jeans. Derek just leaned over and kissed Stiles, smirking a bit when his arms fell limply to the bed as he finished removing the belt and tossed it to the side. Stiles moaned as he slowly dragged the zipper down and popped the button. "Derek...please." he nearly whined, causing Derek to speed up a bit. Stiles turned bright red as Derek smirked a bit.

"No boxers?" he asked.

"Shut up..." Stiles whined. Derek shook his head and took the boy's six inch member in his big hand. Stiles deeply inhaled and arched as the alpha began slowly moving his hand up and down. "Der..." Derek lightly dragged his thumbnail up the slit of his cock, getting a loud shout and an arch of the other's back. He smirked and released Stiles' cock, making the younger boy whine, before removing his jeans and boxers. He kissed Stiles again as he rubbed their lengths together. Stiles moaned and whined and it only served to turn the alpha on more. His baser instincts started to kick in and his wolf pawed and whined, begging to get out so he could mark Stiles as his. He pushed it back down. He wasn't going to force that on Stiles without his permission. "Cl-close...gawd...so damn..." Derek sped up his ministrations, growling out his orgasm as Stiles all but squealed in ecstasy. He licked his hand clean and nuzzled Stiles' neck.

"You alright?" he asked softly, noting that Stiles hadn't moved a bit when he usually was the first to start cuddling after one of their sessions. Stiles blushed a bit and nodded.

"Fine. Just thinking about something." he said quickly. Derek arched a brow.

"Your pulse shot up a bit. You're lying."

"It's nothing."

"Stiles."

"Fine. Alright." his cheeks reddened a bit more. "I want you."

"You have me."

"No Derek, I _want_ you." he emphasised.

"Woah, Stiles, you don't mean the way I think you do. Do you?" he asked, raising himself up on one elbow to look down at his human boyfriend. "That's a big step and not to mention that bonds us as mates you realize that right?" Stiles nodded.

"I know. I want to be your mate though." he said. "I already did some research, I know the benefits of becoming your mate without having to take the bite. Derek I want this. Please?" Derek sighed.

"Alright fine." He kissed Stiles and gently palmed his lover's half hard cock. Stiles moaned and arched a bit, giving Derek full access to his neck. Derek growled, laving his tongue at the boy's pulse and moles, nipping gently at the skin with blunt teeth. He moved lower, capturing a dusky pink nipple in his mouth and suckling on it a bit before briefly giving the other the same treatment and moving down. He licked a trail of fire down Stiles' pale, mole and freckle-dotted skin before dipping his tongue into his love's belly button and continuing down to his length. He grabbed Stiles' thighs and gently pushed them up to his chest before dipping his head down. Stiles moaned a bit as Derek's tongue slid over his balls and length, causing his back to arch up off the bed.

"D-Derek...aahh..." he moaned, his breathing and heart rate picking up as Derek continued to tease him with his talented tongue. Derek moaned, loving the salty sweet taste of Stiles' skin. He was like a kid in a candy store, all his senses were filled with nothing but Stiles' taste, scent, and sight. It was sensory overload in the best possible way. Stiles made little mewling noises as he rotated his hips up, he wanted Derek so bad he could feel it in his bones. "Deerreek...I waaannnt..." he whined loudly. The alpha growled, his wolf was going crazy at the sound and he could smell the impatience coming off of Stiles in waves.

"On your knees." he ordered, eyes glowing red and his voice a sultry growl. Stiles quickly scrambled up. Rolling onto his hands and knees and wiggling his ass a bit. Derek took a breath to control himself before placing a hand on each of Stiles' rounded cheeks. He gently pulled them apart to see the twitching hole between them. Another growl escaped him and his wolf bashed against his human sense as the scent of thick cinnamon and chocolate poured from the entrance. He leaned forward, licking at the hole greedily as if it was a half-melted ice cream cone. He eased the pink muscle past the tight ring, eliciting a moan of ecstasy from Stiles who was gripping the sheets like his life depened on it.

"Oh my god Der..." he whimpered, quickly beginning to unravil. Derek pulled away, gently squeezing the cheeks in his hands.

"Too much?" he asked, worried about his much smaller and fragile partner. Stiles rapidly shook his head.

"Nuuuu...not enough...more..." he moaned, pushing back at Derek. He nodded and moved his hand from one of the pale globes to poke at Stiles' lubed entrance. "Hnnng...c'mon...stop teasing me..." Derek smirked, swirling his finger around before pressing it in slowly. Stiles let out a deep moan, his body shaking in pleasure as Derek slowly moved the digit back and forth. "More..." he whined, cock twitching and dripping precum all over the sheets. He could feel Derek's nine inches of steel pressing against his thigh. Derek added a second finger, turning Stiles into a pile of moaning, shivering goo as he scissored them and streched him out. "Enough with the fingers..." he whimpered. "Gimme."

"You sure?" he asked, pulling his fingers out and lubing up his cock. Stiles nodded and he pressed himself at the tight pucker of muscle, slowly easing the head of his cock in.

"Oh god...its huge..." he moaned, gripping the sheets tighter. Derek gave him as second to adjust to the head before pushing in more. He let out a deep moan as he completely filled him. Stiles moaned in pleasure, the feeling of being so wonderfully full was mind blowing and he couldn't wait for Derek to start moving. Derek was taking deep breaths, trying to fight back his wolf as Stiles' tight heat surrounded his cock so perfectly. "Derek...mooovve..." Stiles whined, sending his wolf into such a frenzy that he couldn't even catch himself as he partially shifted, gripping Stiles' hips tight enough to leave bruises before pulling back and slamming back in. Stiles yelped, not entirely prepared for Derek to take him so seriously, or the sting from the fast thrusts, as he started rutting against him like a mad rabbit. Stiles moaned loudly, his whole body shuddering in absolute pleasure as the sting of Derek's earlier thursts faded away leaving him with a strong feeling of ecstasy. Soon enough, Derek started reaching his limit and quickly sped up his movements, startling Stiles who had gone into a semi blissed out state. "Nya...D-Derek...hold- naa..." he moaned, trying to get the wolf to slow his pace but to no avail. Derek came inside him, letting out a half howl of pleasure as he fired jet after jet of cum straight at Stiles' prostate. Stiles moaned out as he spilled his cum all over the sheets below him, too delirous with pleasure to register the feeling of something swelling inside him. Derek rolled to the side, pulling Stiles with him as he sniffed and nuzzled his mate's neck. He marked the spot right below Stiles' shoulder, biting hard enough to leave a noticeable mark but not hard enough to break the skin. Stiles yawned, too tired to pull away from his super warm yet very clingy bedmate and snuggled against Derek. The last conscious thought he had before passing into a blissed out slumber was that he was glad his dad was working the late shift at the station tonight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

About an hour and a half later, Stiles yawned as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked back and smiled at Derek who was still sleeping and slowly tried to roll out of bed when a sharp jab of pain shot up his spine causing him to yelp loudly.

"OW! Sonofa-What the hell Derek!" he yelled. Derek had jerked awake as soon as Stiles had yelped and was now staring at his very angry mate.

"What?!"

"What the hell is your dick still doing lodged inside my ass and why is it still hard as a brick?!" he demanded.

"Oh that." he said, laying back down.

"What the hell do you mean 'Oh that'?!"

"You're the one who did research. You should have known I was going to knot you." he said, yawning like the whole conversation bored him and he was ready to go back to sleep.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! YOU _KNOTTED_ INSIDE ME?!"

"Yeah. I did. Is that a problem?"

"Yes the hell it is! How long am I going to be stuck like this?!"

"Well it's been almost two hours so maybe another hour or two."

"_An hour or two?!_"

"Stiles I swear if you don't shut up right now I'm going to carry you down to the kitchen, duct tape your mouth, and rip your throat out with my teeth." he said with a sigh.

"No. Bad Derek. No threatening to kill your mate."

"Just shut up and go back to sleep. The swelling will go down soon and then you can go shower." Stiles sighed but said no more and tried to get as comfortable as possible before letting sleep reclaim him. Derek smiled a bit as Stiles' heartbeat started to even out. "Love you Stiles." he whispered, kissing his cheek.

"Love you too Sourwolf..."

* * *

Well here's the end. I'm a little upset since my net spazzed out on me twice while writing the lemon and ending and since I have horrendous memory I had to completely recreate certain parts. Anyway, I'll probably, if my brain cooperates, clean up the lemon a bit since I really don't like it. Then again I'm extremely critical of my own work. Meh. Leave a review please. Don't be mean though. I abuse myself enough about my writing. Thanks~ Kira.


End file.
